


They Also Serve

by angelskuuipo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Early Work, Episode: s04e08 Once a Hero, GFY, Gen, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s trying to do his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Also Serve

**Author's Note:**

> My first NCIS fic. I wrote this last year around this time, but never posted it. I had hoped to turn it into a longer story, but it’s said all it wants to say. Just a little slice of life kind of piece. This is unbeta-ed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 11-4-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to surprise me anymore, DiNozzo,” Jethro said softly.

Tony jumped; sloshing what little soup was left in the ladle onto his apron. He pasted a bright grin on his face and turned around. Gibbs was leaning against the doorjamb, legs crossed at the ankles, staring at him intently. “Hey, Boss. What brings you here?”

“You do, actually. I’ve been trying to figure out why you’ve been disappearing like clock work every Tuesday and Thursday for the last month. Even if we’re in the middle of a case, you’re out the door at five-thirty then back a couple of hours later. This was the last thing I expected.”

Tony looked around at the Vets that frequented the St. Michael’s Soup Kitchen. After seeing what had happened to Sgt. Wright, he’d felt compelled to try to help other homeless Vets, at least in some small way. Serving dinner a twice a week and handing out blankets to those sleeping on the streets a couple of times a month wasn’t much, but it was something. He also listened to them talk. That was the hardest thing to do sometimes, listening to these brave men who had served their country so well; soldiers who had held up under the enormous pressures of battle, who now couldn’t cope with the normal day-to-day vagaries of everyday life. It was eye opening, and considering what he did for a living, that was saying something.

Tony looked back at Gibbs and gave him a halfhearted shrug. “I’ve tried not to let interfere with work.”

Jethro pushed off the doorjamb and lifted a spare apron off a wall hook. He gave Tony a small smile as he tied it around his waist. “Relax, Tony. I’m not here to bust your balls. This is a good thing you’re doing. You know, you could have said something.”

Tony barked out a bitter laugh as he turned back to stir the soup. “Yeah, and listen to Ziva make fun of me, trying to figure out what woman I’m trying to impress, and have McGee look at me like I’m a pod person. No thanks, Boss. Wouldn’t want them to start thinking there’s more to me than meets the eye. I’ve got a rep to protect.”

“Cut the bullshit, DiNozzo. You’re a good person and those who matter know it,” Jethro said as he started chopping more vegetables.

Tony looked at Gibbs sharply then he sighed. “This is for me, a way for me to look out for those who can’t look out for themselves. I didn’t want the hassle of trying to explain it.”

Jethro put the knife down and looked at Tony. He said, “You look out for people every day, Tony. It’s part of your job and it’s part of who you are.”

“It doesn’t seem like enough.”

-30-


End file.
